The Race
by losingfocus
Summary: After losing her mother, Ruby is taken in by Yang, her childhood best friend. Her life is slowly ascending, with being accepted into the prestigious school her mother went to and becoming fast friends with five other girls, Ruby can see her life start to change. What she can't see, is the six girls racing to her.


A sliver of sunlight was coming in through the window, just enough to illuminate the face of the girl in the car. A sudden jerk from the car woke the sleeping girl, startled and still worn-out she gazed out the window. Trees and buildings had started to blur past, for a while she saw nothing she could recognize. Thoughts were racing through her mind; thoughts of her mother, her past, and her future. Without even noticing, tears had begun to run down her face, she quickly brought her sleeves to her eyes. The car had come to a stop, in front of it was a house she remembered quite fondly. Before she could even open the car door, a bright eyed blonde started to run over. Finally smiling, she exited the car just in time to be tackled against it.

"Aw Rubes, I've missed you so much." the blonde said excitedly. Then after pulling Ruby a little closer, she whispered in a sad hushed tone "And I'm sorry about everything Rubes, talk to me when you need to, okay?" Ruby nodded into the blonde's chest holding back some of the new tears that threatened to fall.

"Thanks Yang" she said looking up at her, eyes wet with unshed tears.

In the house, Taiyang, Yang's father and Ruby's new adoptive father, was finishing the final paperwork with Ruby's case manager. The adoption had moved quickly, seeing as Taiyang was an old family friend and Summer, Ruby's mother, had asked for him to care of Ruby if anything were to happen to herself. With the last paper signed, Taiyang sighed before thanking the case manager and heading to look out the front window. The girls had finished their embrace and were now walking towards the house, three suitcases and a backpack trailing behind them.

"That's all she brought?" Taiyang inquired. Summer had always made sure Ruby had whatever her heart desired, thankfully for her bank account, Ruby did not want much, save a few mechanical things for whatever engineering plan she had cooked up.

"That's all she has" said the case manager bluntly. Seeing the confused face Taiyang was throwing her way, she sighed before continuing "Besides a few tinkering projects and books, all she kept were her clothes. Every toy and other useless thing were given to a neighboring orphanage. Something about not wanting to impose."

Taiyang sighed yet again, it had become a constant occurrence since the news of Summer's passing. He wanted Ruby to see this as her home too, not as a burden on his shoulders. He may not be her biological father, but he'd make sure to be the best damn father she could have. Just then the door swung open, the two girls chatting more casually now, walked in.

"Honey, I'm hoomee!" yelled Yang as she placed the two suitcases by the couch, before flopping down on it, feet up.

"Nobody asked Yang" Taiyang joked before adding "And get your feet off the couch too." Throwing her hand over her heart in faux hurt, Yang smiled before lifting her feet off and motioning towards the dark haired brunette with red highlights still standing awkwardly by the closed door.

"Hey Ruby-roo, don't just stand there, I haven't gotten a Rose hug in a while." Taiyang said gently, opening his arms.

Paused, as if thinking it over for a moment, Ruby ran over, jumping into his arms. "I've missed you dad" being the last thing she said before burying her face into him.

"I've missed you too" he croaked out. Recalling the memory of when Ruby had first started calling him dad. Summer had to go away for sometime, her job putting her safety at risk and she needed someone to care for the little two-year old bundle of joy. Ruby had been staying with Yang and him for a week or two when he caught her mid-run and lifted her up. Bubbling with happiness and saliva, Ruby had laughed and said "Daddy nooo! I run now." It goes without saying that he had been unbelievably stunned and as happy as the day Yang had called him that. So caught up in the moment, neither had noticed the case manger walking out. Yang had though, she stood up and walked her out the door.

Closing it softly, she reached to shake her hand saying "Thanks for making sure Ruby was alright―"

"It is part of my job."

"― But you won't be needing to come back. I can take care of her from here on out." She finished, eyes as serious as the voice she had used.

The case manager perked her eyebrow before nodding and walking away. Without turning back she called out over her shoulder "Good, she deserves something good after losing something great."

Yang smiled at that, she could definitely do good. Opening the door just a little, she peeked in to see her dad and her childhood best friend/now adoptive sister laughing on the couch talking about whether or not cookies could be considered an all-around food. Rolling her eyes happily, Yang smiled again. It had become a constant occurrence since Ruby had been in her life. Walking in and closing the door loudly behind her, two sets of eyes, one silver and one blue, looked at her. She grinned widely and said "Guess now's the best time to say just Xiao Long I've waited to hear you laugh again." The only response she got were two groans and some muttering about "how terrible that was". Laughing still, she said "Eh, everyone's a critic. Lets eat though, I'm starved."

Ruby had entered Beacon Academy For Girls six months ago. She had been able to come to the renowned school and skip ahead two years based on her outstanding entrance exams and some positive referrals from her mother's old friends. It seemed like so long ago that she had started school here, living in the dorms with Weiss as her roommate, who had at first been quite the handful (earful probably being a better-suited word), so long since she was adopted by her childhood best friend's family. Yet at the same time, it still felt as if she had just learned about her mother's passing; the pain was still there, not as noticeable as before, not as dark and haunting as it had been at first thanks to Yang and the busyness of being skipped ahead two years, but still there. Thankfully, she had a support group unlike any other. Yang, Weiss, and Blake were her closest friends, but she also had Pyrrha, Nora, and Penny. These six were a constant presence in Ruby's life, they were the reasons why the gap between her happy moments and her sad had grown to the point where she could barely remember when she had last been really sad when surrounded by them.

But today had been one of those sad days. Ruby did a great job at hiding it usually, but today her friends weren't really around much. She was looking forward to just going to bed. As she neared the door she could hear soft murmurs. She placed her head to the side of the door, hoping to hear something. 'Damn these doors, I can't hear a thing' Ruby thought. Just then she heard an unmistakable sound, Weiss' high-pitched yell. Smirking at the thought that someone in there had riled up her friend, Ruby began to open the door; praying that Weiss would not direct her annoyance towards her for interrupting. As soon as she opened the door, Ruby's eyes widened. All of her friends whose presence had been absent during the day were huddled into the small two-person dorm. Nora was hanging off her bed with Penny sitting neatly beside her, Yang and Weiss were glaring at each other, competition in their eyes; Blake was comfortably reclined in Ruby's favorite bean bag, a book in her hand and a smirk on her face and Pyrrha, well poor Pyrrha looked like a stressed out mother trying to control her wayward children. None of them had heard Ruby enter except Blake. Communicating with raised eyebrows and subtle facial expressions, Ruby understood one thing: she was not going to bed soon.

In all honesty, Blake was not reading her book. The book wasn't even hers, it was one she had taken off of Ruby's shelf. Her smirk was due to the fact that Yang had somehow managed to gather everyone here to discuss another one of her secret plots, yet the only thing that had happened was the inevitable annoyance of one young heiress.

Blake knew that besides herself, none of the other five were aware of Ruby's presence. They were all being entertained by the shouting match going on. She was content on letting the match go on until she heard

"Will you shut up for a second, Ice Queen? I wanted to talk about the obvious crush on ―"

"―Ruby, sorry we all invaded your space. Yang was adamant we have a meeting here" interrupted Blake, causing five owl-like eyes to turn their heads, save for Blake they were all blushing a bit, Yang a bit more so.

"Hey-y Rubes. Didn't think you'd finish track so fast" said a nervous Yang. Her cheeks were still a burning crimson.

"I wasn't feeling up to it, so I came back for a little rest, but I can uh take a nap somewhere else if you guys aren't done with whatever it is you were doing." Ruby couldn't help but feel a little left out, she hadn't seen her friends all day because they were planning a secret meeting without her?

Weiss was the one who noticed the look in her roommate's eyes and the unusual fatigue written across her face. Her arms were still crossed as she strutted over to Ruby's side. Staring into Ruby's tired silver eyes were surprisingly warm ice blue ones, Ruby watched (along with the others) as Weiss lifted one perfectly manicured hand to her forehead.

"Go to bed, you dolt. You reek of fatigue. How are you supposed to keep up your grades and still be the star of the track team if you look like you are about to pass out just by talking. We will leave. Yang just wanted to talk about a surprise party for you anyway."

Six pairs of eyes watched her as she talked, five impressed on how she could lie so smoothly and one touched by the unsuspecting show of concern.

Within a heartbeat, Yang yelled "Aw cmon Ice Queen, it's not a surprise if you tell her!"

Pyrrha chuckled lightly before placing an arm on Yang's shoulder, drawing her attention, "It's okay Yang, she doesn't know when it is, so it'll still be a surprise." Walking over to Ruby she placed a gentle kiss on the smaller girl's forehead before heading towards the door, "We can finish our talk in the library."

One by one the girls filed out of the room, all stopping to either kiss the tired girl or wish her better, until only Blake and Ruby stood there. Blake gave her one of her signature smirks, the kind the girls around here died for, and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Alone with her thoughts, Ruby couldn't help but think all of this was strange, as she climbed onto her bed.

In one of the private library rooms, the one with the 'Do Not Disturb, Studying Inside' sign on the door, five girls sat around the table, a smirking blonde standing at the front.

"As of today, I, Yang Xiao Long, declare the challenge set in motion—" Pausing for effect, she looked at the other girls, all with smirks of their own, save for Penny, who looked more confused if anything. "—The race to Ruby's heart begins now!"


End file.
